


Dreams are Wishes your Heart Makes

by RobinNightngale



Series: Brentwood [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNightngale/pseuds/RobinNightngale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has quite the imagination on him, though sometimes that's not the best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams are Wishes your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Nymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/gifts).



> A prompt request from an anon on tumblr. Sorta meant as interlude ish sorta thingy. ^.^

    Tim felt his limbs grow heavy as he tried to blink the fuzziness out of his eyes, his brain attempting to play catch up along with the rest of his body.  The place he found himself seemed familiar, but he couldn’t place it no matter how hard he tried.  Finally he recognized where he was, a small abandoned apartment complex he had taken shelter in months previously when it had been pouring during his nightly ventures. As he attempted to focus more on why he was there a small noise caught his attention, causing him to turn around and his mouth to go utterly dry.

    Sprawled out on a mattress pushed up against the grungey wall, was Jason still in his Robin costume, or the parts of it he hadn’t stripped off.  His belt had been tossed aside, mask cast aide along with the cape still slight under him.  The teal eye burned straight through him as he let out a little groan, his eyes trailing up Jason’s legs, where the bottom half the costume was pushed down to.

    “Fuck.. I can feel you watching me… Could always feel your eyes on me… Tim…”  The young man’s eyes widened as they landed on Jay’s hand, slowly stroking his growing erection, “Does things… to me…”

    A groan escaped Tim’s lips as he took a step forward, swallowing thickly as he watched the precome glisten, spreading across the shaft with each of the other boy’s strokes, he could feel his own pants beginning to get tighter as he kneeled down at the edge of the mattress.

    “Can’t help imagining… how good you’d taste… how good we could.. make each other feel…” Jason let out a needy moan, his hand speeding up as tiny beads of sweat began to collect on his forehead, “I knew.. it was you.. since the woods.. fuck.. can’t get you off my mind.. Tim..”  Their eyes locked, Jason’s almost black from his dilated pupils, Tim’s growing even large as arousal spread through his bloodstream. “I need you….”

    “Oh… Oh god…” Tim gasped out breathily, reaching out and licking his lips, his heart pounding in his chest.

    Suddenly a sharp crack echoed around them, causing Tim to jump and jerk back.  Everything crashed into his senses sharply, the room seemed too bright, too loud, too warm. He blinked the spots from his eyes and his stomach dropped as the realization hit, he wasn’t with Jason in that abandoned building like he had thought, even though he had developed the problem to prove it, his teacher standing before him anger all over her face proved his horror filled suspicions.

    “I am sorry to disturb you from your  nap, Mr. Drake . But I will have none of your talking disturbing the class,” the teacher snapped at him as she glared down.

    Face growing red, Tim mumbled an apology, wishing the eyes boring into him to look away, even as the teacher began to walk towards the front of the class again.  He glanced to the desk next to his, the one that held Jason staring at him unblinkingly.  His breath caught, blush growing as he quickly averted his eyes and bit his lip.  For some reason he could feel the others eyes on him, glancing back to him every once in a while even when the lesson had started up again.  At this rate standing up would definitely be awkward.


End file.
